crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Soccer Mode
Soccer Mode is a map option, similar to the Team Deathmatch melee only option, except players can play soccer with unique features and rules that only applies to a specific map, Stadium and maybe other in the future. This mode was presumably made to enliven the FIFA World Cup 2014 which was hosted in Brazil on June 2014. First released in CF Indonesia, Soccer Mode quickly travels to other servers during the course of World Cup 2014 event. Availability *'Soccer Mode' (Most Versions) *'Football Mode' (Korea & Brazil) Description This map option seems to be inspired from Alliance of Valiant Arms as it shares similar mechanics and rules, although this is still Smilegate's rendition of a soccer themed map. Soldiers starts approximately twenty meters away from the ball at the center of the field, while frozen for five seconds before initializing combat. Whenever a soldier get the ball, in order to drop it, he must either throw it (by pressing the G-Key) or if he gets killed by the enemy. If a team manages to get the ball into the opposite team's goal, the soldiers who scored will get extra points. After a short freeze period, it resets back to the initial formation around the ball at the center of the field. Whenever a soldier dies, he will respawn near the players bench. Attempting to move along the outside of the field will results in instant death and entering the field again will prevents anyone from leaving it. The sides of the field slightly increase soldiers speed upon running on them, which could be used for a quick defensive formation. Every melee kills count as one as usual while goals counts slightly more, depending on how many players in the room. As it is still a Team Deathmatch option, the game will still ends on timer, where scores determine the winners or a possible draw, or when the target score has been met, depending on the room's main objective chosen by the host. Trivia *This option was first introduced in the Indonesian version and quickly spread in other versions over the course of two months. *This mode originally created by Smilegate, in CF Indonesia Rez Files, some of instruction of soccer mode still in Korea Language. *The correct command key to pass/shoot the ball is Drop weapon key (Default: G). This is not stated in any in-game instruction, making it impossible for players who plays on Arrow keys (Thus re-mapped their control) to pass/shoot the ball. *After the match has been finished, it is still possible to score goals and these increases said team's kills at the Scoreboard, sometimes even turns the table around. This is presumably a glitch. *In CF BR, Soccer Mode is a special section of TDM, with Axe Throwing TDM. Gallery Soccer Mode.jpg|Artwork G-Key_to_pass.png|G-Key to Pass and Shoot Korean Original Soccer Mode.png|Original Source of Soccer mode is from Korea in CF Indonesia Rez Files. Crossfire20140421 0002.png|Screenshot. Crossfire20140620_0004.png|Screenshot Videos Category:CrossFire Category:Game Modes Category:Soccer Mode Category:Team Deathmatch Category:Football Mode